


Hot tide

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※佑季在噗浪上点的康纳流鼻血车





	Hot tide

**Author's Note:**

> ※佑季在噗浪上点的康纳流鼻血车

　　汉克已经很习惯和他的仿生人一起躺在床上这件事了，当然，还有偶尔为之的亲密行为。就算他不说自己有没有需求，康纳这敏锐的小浑蛋还会「提醒」他呢。

　　譬如今天，那个安卓用正经的口吻和描述说：「副队长，距离上次性行为已经六天，我建议今晚再次进行，适当的射精次数有助于降低摄护腺癌的风险。」一面用认真神情「征询」他的意见，一面手就往下摸了。

　　汉克也不是什么圣人，他可是个健全的成年男性，受到这样的挑逗怎么忍得住！于是顺水推舟，剥了衣服准备办事。

 

　　「今天好像哪里不太一样？」进行到一半的时候，老汉克察觉异样：「你里面……怎么那么热？」

　　康纳在他身下哼哼唧唧地说：「是新的……新的玩法。」

　　「操，你又去装了什么玩意儿？还是乱七八糟的程式？」汉克理解得很快──毕竟康纳在这方面上有过不少前科──仿生人为了取悦他，可说是无所不用其极。

　　「让我瞧瞧坏安卓又干了什么好事。」自从某日发现康纳开始产生羞耻心以后，汉克的脸皮反倒厚了起来。他维持着插在里面的状态将安卓翻成正面，有点粗糙的大手抚上康纳光滑的颈项，他的安卓彷佛被挠到痒处那样瑟缩了一下，科技的奇迹，和真人完全一样的反应，汉克到现在都无法确定康纳在做爱的时候到底是不是真的如他宣言的那样有感觉。

　　他的所有表现都是那么浑然天成地切中汉克的私密喜好，无论是轻微而矜持的喘息、隐忍的神情及那双半开半阖的湿润棕眼……嗯？

　　好像比平常还湿……噢，他是说康纳的眼睛。

　　警用仿生人眨了眨眼，透明的仿生泪液先是一滴、两滴滑过他白皙的面颊，然后涌了出来。

　　「嘿，嘿康纳，你……你怎么了？」汉克紧张地停止了动作，用双手捧住他脸以拇指抹去那些液体。

　　「没事的，汉克，新玩法。」康纳还是这么说。他眼里不断落着泪，嘴角却含笑，配上那张无辜的脸容，实在很能激起男人的本能兽欲。

　　汉克忍不住骂了句，出于「年龄差」方面的考量，他直觉自己该做个温柔的好情人，可这安卓每次都要尝试逼疯他！

　　「你自找的！」

　　警督将硬得不行的阳具深深刺入不知道什么材质做的仿生后穴里，康纳的脚踝挂在他的肩上，身体几乎要被折成两半，承受壮硕男人连绵的一波撞击。

　　康纳的腰肢配合着摆动起来，交迭在一起的他们像是两道波浪，从相对的方向冲刷而来，拍打在一起时溅出激情黏腻的水花，这波动传遍全身，使肌肉不断震颤和收缩。

　　以往的仿生人虽然身体热情但不怎么讲话的，那种彷若纯情新婚妻子的羞涩设定很不错，但这次汉克突然想试试别的，反正是新玩法：「叫几声来听听，康纳……」

　　RK800勉勉强强地吐出：「啊……副队长……我、被您弄坏了……」

　　「有没有更色情点的荤话？妈的，怎么越来越热……这水也太多了，你打算融化我吗？」

　　每一次抽插汉克都能感觉到有一股热流被他从康纳体内带出来又捣进去一部分，他的下体、康纳的股间和仿生阴囊上都是湿漉漉的白沫，这使得交合声越发地响亮，情色不已。

　　「唔嗯，汉克想听，我就说……」康纳的泪水从刚才就没停过：「长官弄得我都是水、我忍不住了、请让我射出来、对不起我是这么坏的仿生人……您想更多地惩罚我吗？请……」

　　这彷佛对他进行性癖测试的台词是怎么回事？汉克差点就笑了，果然还是不能这样玩，康纳讲荤话还一句一顿的好像快当机了一样，小安卓搜索黄色语言大全遇上选择困难了？

　　「好了，停，停……」

　　「请别停，我需要、需要您的阴茎，您的精液……」康纳似乎是终于承受不住语言的羞耻般别过头，抬起手将下半张脸藏在掌心里。

　　「好吧，我不该逼你讲的，你不擅长就别……」

　　「我可以的！」RK800这时候倒是倔了起来：「我肯定能说好……请干我干得更用力一点……弄坏我，拜托！」

　　这是康纳第二次提到「坏掉」这词了，不得不讲这词套用在仿生人身上有种别样的微妙，带着点物化的被支配感，是安卓心甘情愿交出来，只给心爱人类的权利……

　　「……好啊，想从哪里开始被弄坏？」汉克全身的热血躁动起来，他实在控制不了自己下手的轻重，粗暴而怜爱地从康纳的每个敏感点开始揉捻：「这里、这里……还是这里？」

　　被大力捏住乳尖的安卓看起来简直就像受尽蹂躏而哭得不能自己，汉克忍不住问：「你这眼泪也掉得太凶了吧？我都要有罪恶感了。」

　　「新……玩法。」康纳还是这一句，声音透过手掌传出来，闷闷的。

　　「我的老天，这里也在流……」汉克感觉小腹附近湿热，低头诧异地看着康纳的仿生男性器官，那颜色干净粉嫩的顶端随他们的动作抖动着，不住吐出晶莹的露水，淋湿了整根柱身。

　　「嗯……唔……哈啊……」

　　康纳一手摀脸一手紧捉着脑后的枕头角，男人的大力颠得他全身乱颤，那柔韧弓起的腰却很巧妙地用摆动化解了每次冲击的力道，同时甬道里越吸越紧，夹得人类几乎要失神，汉克动情地望向仿生人的脸，观察他的表情……

　　「等等康纳，手，放开！」

　　发觉不对劲的老警察掰开安卓盖在脸上的手，一片浓丽的蓝色撞入他的眼睛──康纳竟然在流鼻血！

　　因为尽力压着的缘故，康纳的下半张脸上一蹋糊涂，蓝血抹得乱七八糟，沿着人中和微启的茫然唇形往下滑，滴落在枕套上渐渐汇集成一个蓝色小水洼。

　　「不会真弄坏哪里了吧？你……这……」

　　「这是、我……」康纳好像想解释什么，卡了一下又闭嘴不言了，他随之采取的行动汉克完全没猜到：RK800一把勾住他的脖子，将他拉下来狠狠地亲。

　　康纳就连口腔内部也比平常湿滑且高温，汉克不小心幻想了一些不太好的事情──性方面的意味──接着他的良心又狠狠地谴责了自己，康纳都不知道出什么问题了，他怎么还能光用下半身思考！

　　「……康纳，你不舒服的话，我带你去耶利哥检查下？」结束一个缠绵悱恻的法式深吻以后，汉克气喘吁吁说。

　　RK800的嘴角挂着一丝和艳蓝色鼻血混在一起的口涎，他缓缓伸出尖端机密科技产物的那条舌头舔了舔唇，分明是张无辜巴巴的脸，此刻却给了汉克一晃眼的绮丽错觉。

　　「汉克，我可以的，」他语气绵软地说，修长小腿温柔蹭着人类的身躯，脚背轻扫，勾住那厚实有力的后腰肌肉：「在射精次数达到标准之前，我不会告诉你怎么回事。」

 

　　安德森先生被自家仿生人气得不行却也被撩拨得不行，他埋头苦「干」了一阵子，期间康纳还在一直流水……上面流，下面也流！

　　后来他想好歹让康纳堵一堵鼻子那两管蓝血，却被拒绝了，安卓还趁他探身往床头柜抽纸时翻身做主，康纳将汉克压到了底下，然后又骑上去扶着那根昂扬的巨物往一时还合不拢的湿漉穴口里吞。

　　RK800垂着脸，反射着金属光泽的蓝色花朵绽开在汉克的胸腹上，一朵、两朵……康纳的耸动狂野中带着精心计算过的优雅从容，流着鼻血对仿生人来说毫无影响，反而给他镀上了一层妖异的，属于非人类的美感。

　　汉克扣着康纳的髋骨处往上钉，仿生人内部的构造太妙了，彷佛有无数饥渴的唇舌在吸吮他的命根子，层层肉褶被反复撑开、抚平，康纳流出的淫液越发热烫，简直像失禁了一样，在他身上汪洋一片。

　　「副、队长……安德森……汉克……」

　　康纳张开眼睛，在微弱的光线里微微蹙眉，神情脆弱地叫他的名字。

　　汉克再也憋不住，咬着牙用力抽送了几下，射了进去。康纳的内部立刻激烈收缩，将这波精液的余韵榨得一乾二净。

　　「噢……噢老天，操你的安卓。」汉克放开手下的腰，轻轻打了一下康纳白皙的臀。

　　他的小仿生人软软瘫了下来，趴在他的胸口不语。

　　康纳比人类还轻，这点重量还不至于让汉克感到不舒服。他环住安卓摩娑那形状突起的蝴蝶骨，色厉内荏地问：「现在可以告诉我这他妈的是怎么一回事了吗？」

　　「 **坏了** ，副队长。」RK800过了一会儿才道：「就是……我的散热系统。」

　　「啥？」

　　康纳做了一个无意义的吸鼻子动作，看起来更无辜了：「抱歉我说谎了，其实因为控温失调，所以在运行性爱程式时我必须透过全身管道排出大量液体以达到散热目的……」

　　「那你怎么没七窍流水？」汉克瞪眼，难怪，他就觉得今天康纳的那什么水……温度特别高！还说什么新玩法？这骗人安卓！

　　康纳眨了眨已经停下仿生泪水的润泽棕眼，然后说：「 **是** 七个洞啊，副队长。」

　　他还要数给长官听：「双眼、鼻、嘴加起来就五个了……」

　　「停下停下，我知道了。」汉克抹脸：「还好你耳朵没流。」

　　「那对人类来说是常识外的概念，汉克，我评估那样会吓到你。」康纳说。

　　「……」

 

　　康纳咕嘟咕嘟灌下两袋蓝血以后，宣布机体已经恢复正常储血量，请汉克无需为他担心。

　　「狗屎！以后你再出故障……」老安德森边整理床单边发窘：「就别惦记着干那件事了！我没有精虫上脑到那种程度，你也该顾顾自己的状态！」

　　康纳理好睡衣，态度平静：「我研判该第四级故障导致当机风险的机率小到可以略过。」

　　汉克还想碎碎念点什么，康纳的下一句话却噎住了他。

　　RK800一派自然地望着他说：「而且我还挺想尝试下，那种状态下的 **新玩法** 呀。」

 


End file.
